marascampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Maras
The planet Maras orbits a yellow star in the outer reaches of the Material Plane. It contains enormous, planet-spanning oceans and many lush tropical islands - a perfect environment for its multiple intelligent races to thrive. Maras has one moon, Soltis. Geography Maras contains six 'continents' - in the loosest meaning of the word. The largest continent is the northern Romorcus, covered in tundra and boreal forests. Romorcus contains the northern empire of Aesingard and the cosmopolitan nation of Genivium. Directly southeast of Romorcus lies the continent of Faar, home to both the declining empire bearing its name and the hardy galfren. While the northern landscape of Faar is dominated by temperate forests and enormous lakes and seas, the much larger southern portion is mostly desert. Although the Faarsath Empire dominates most of the continent, other nations such as Cyparia and Iboreon exist in opposition to the Empire's oppression. Further east of Faar is the continent of Elsemer, ravaged by civil war. The home of the elves is covered in enormous cloud forests, with trees reaching up to 400 feet high. South of these three continents lies the Mid-Ocean region, the largest and most populous area of the world. An enormous chain of over 40,000 islands, anything from a ravaging fleet of undead pirates to the largest university on the planet can be found in Mid-Ocean. Most islands retain their solidarity and independence, leading Mid-Ocean to be a (mostly) lawless paradise for pirates and raiders. Indeed, the only laws that bind the entire population of the region are the ones dictated by the Red Hand, an enormous pirate fleet rumored to have access to ancient magics from the era before the Deluge. Northeast of Mid-Ocean and directly east of Elsemer lies the region of North Ocean, another island chain, containing close to 25,000 islands. Home of the froglike heket, North Ocean is not as lawless as its southern analog, but it is close. The Red Hand retains a small presence, but North Ocean is dominated by the Northern Armadas, a group of five different fleets that claim territory in the region. Further east of North Ocean lies the continent of Osei. While it is the smallest continent by land area, Osei is split into nine warring nations - most of them led by sons of the recently deceased naga shogun Mizushima Akira. Thanks to the chaos created by these unworthy sons squabbling for their father's old empire, the criminal underworld has flourished in cities like Aisai and Fukuoka, evolving into the feared Iron Lotus Syndicate. Directly south of Osei is Zantō, the second smallest continent. Because of the fusion of cultures between Osei's naga and the cosmopolitan Zantese people, many regard the two as one large continent, separated in the middle by a small sea. Regardless of nomenclature, Zantō is currently a far less dangerous place to live than the war-torn Osei, prompting tens of thousands of naga refugees to enter Zantō's enormous metropolitan city-states. Far from being distressed by this massive surge of immigration, the Ama of the city-states are highly tolerant of their new subjects, mostly due to the economic opportunities they bring. Finally, on the other side of the world, the lone nation of Kimeria stands. A truly ancient place, not much is known about Kimeria - indeed, most believe the island chain is just a legend. The truth is far worse. The nation still exists, and is home to the immortal Kimerians, a race of transformed humans who caused the worldwide magical cataclysm known as the Deluge twelve hundred years ago. Indeed, the same Kimerian archons responsible for that disaster remain living in their crystal halls - though none could guess what they do there. Category:Planets